spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Duffurrena Springs
Duffurrena Springs is a 050YAT‘s spoof of Sesame Street. One of these parody are open the children’s show in the beginning of this intro, This 50 seasons Season 1 (1969-1970) to Season 50 (2019-2020) (including Season 7; 1975-1976). Before the intro of in the 1980s, Cast * Elmo - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Big Bird - Anna (Frozen) * Gordon and Susan - Gnomeo (Gnomeo and Juliet) and Juliet (Gnomeo and Juliet) * Bob - Bill Andersen (Inside Out) * Grover - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Kermit the Frog - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * Bert - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Ernie - Merida (Brave) * Cookie Monster - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) * Roosevelt Franklin - Sulley (Monsters Inc.) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Celia Mae (Monsters Inc.) * Little Bird - Flik (A Bug’s Life) * Granny Bird - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) * Maria - Nanette (Gnomeo and Juliet) * Luis - Paris (Gnomeo and Juliet) * Guy Smiley - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) * Count Von Count - Count Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Countess Von Backwards - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Biff - Tuck (A Bug’s Life) * Sully - Roll (A Bug’s Life) * Barkley - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Prairie Dawn - Dot (A Bug’s Life) * Betty Lou - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Two-Headed Monster - Miss Piggy and Annie Sue (Muppets) * Telly Monster - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Snuffleupagus - Elsa (Frozen) * Grundgetta - Joy (Inside Out) * Hoots the Owl - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) * Dr. Nobel Price - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Preston Rabbit - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Benny Rabbit - Amber (Sofia the First) * Rosita - Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Zoe - Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Abby Cadabby - Tinker Bell (Disney Fairies) * Baby Bear - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Merry Monster - Zoe (Sesame Street) * Julia - Cinderella (Cinderella) * Herry Monster - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Ovejita - Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Chicago the Lion - Nala (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Carl Fredricksen (Up!) * David - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Linda - Pauline (Super Mario Bros.) * Miles - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch; 1999-2002) * Olivia - Cassandra (Tangled) * Gina - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Gabi - Benny (Gnomeo and Juliet) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count’s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Gallery Vanellope Von Schweetz.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Elmo Anna Render2.png|Anna as Big Bird Gnomeo.jpeg|Gnomeo as Gordon Juliet.png|Juliet as Susan Bill Andersen.png|Bill Andersen as Bob Aurora in Pink Dress.png|Aurora as Grover Tiana.png|Tiana as Kermit the Frog IMG 3434.PNG|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch Jasmine Smile.jpeg|Jasmine as Bert Merida from Brave.jpeg|Merida as Ernie Wendy tells about Bowser and Daisy.jpeg|Wendy O. Koopa as Cookie Monster Sulley from Monsters Inc.jpeg|Sulley as Roosevelt Franklin Celia Mae.png|Celia Mae as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother Flik Character Model.png|Flik as Little Bird Mike Wazowski happy of joy.jpeg|Mike Wazowski as Granny Bird Nanette Frog.jpeg|Nanette as Maria Paris is very awkward.jpeg|Paris as Luis Jailbreak Emoji.png|Jailbreak as Guy Smiley Count Dracula.png|Count Dracula as Count Von Count Mavis the Dracula.png|Mavis as Countess Von Backwards Pocahontas.png|Pocahontas as Biff Fa Mulan.png|Mulan as Sully Duchess the White Cat-0.png|Duchess as Barkley Dot the Pink Ant.png|Dot as Prairie Dawn Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel as Betty Lou Miss Piggy in Pink Dress.png|Miss Piggy and Annie Sue Pig.jpeg|Annie Sue as Two-Headed Monster Ariel the Mermaid.png|Ariel as Telly Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Bing Bong.png|Bing Bing as Horatio ElsaPose.png|Elsa as Snuffleupagus Joy.png|Joy as Grundgetta Lewis the Alligator.png|Louis the Alligator as Hoots the Owl Cassandra.png|Cassandra as Dr. Nobel Price Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Preston Rabbit Amber from Sofia the First.png|Amber as Benny Rabbit Isabel.jpg|Isabel as Rosita Moana.png|Moana Waialiki as Zoe Tinker Bell smile of joy.jpeg|Tinker Bell as Abby Cadabby Belle 2009.png|Belle as Baby Bear Zoe 1993-2002.jpeg|Zoe as Merry Monster Cinderella.png|Cinderella as Julia Snow White.png|Snow White as Herry Monster Princess Elena.png|Elena as Ovejita Nala.png|Nala as Chicago the Lion Carl.png|Carl Fredricksen as Mr. Hooper Frog Naveen smiling.jpeg|Frog Naveen as David Pauline.png|Pauline as Linda Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Miles Lady Bluebury.png|Lady Bluebury as Olivia Princess Daisy Cliche.png|Princess Daisy as Gina Benny.jpg|Benny as Gabi Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop Category:HBO Category:NET Category:050YAT Category:PBS Category:Sesame Street